Guardian and Assassin
by Shadowslasher2000
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by the one he loves. Normal Percy Jackson story, enjoy!¡
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. Review please! Helpful criticism accepted. I will update the next chapter as fast as I can. Thank You. ^_^ This is almost the same as the same as guardian and assassin because of accident I deleted that file so i am going to start over.**

Chapter 1: Betrayer

Percy P.O.V

I ran to his cabin as tears started to overwhelm him. How could she do this to him, after all they've been through, wasn't that enough. He even had to prove to Athena that he was worth dating her daughter.

Flashback

"You need to fight and survive a Kampe", said Athena with a cunning light in her eye.

"ohgg come on, you are telling me to beat the guardian of Tatrtarus", I said with a mad gleam in my eye.

Athena said "Obviously isn't that what I said", told me in her superior tone. "Now cover your eyes" said Athena as she burst into her true form and teleported to the location and sure as hell there was the Kampe with its lower body of a dragon, snake hair like Medusa, and various animal heads snapping and snarling around her waist. As if that wasn't enough, she wields poisonous scimitars. "There you go that is your challenge" said Athena

I thought, ohh boy this is going to be a challenge, if this I have to do to get to date Annabeth with Athena's permission then I will face this challenge.

I then scanned the surroundings. I uncapped my trusty sword/pen Riptide and charged. I rolled as the Kampe reacted amazingly quickly and stabbed at my heart. I then slashed her left arm, it was not a serious wound but it was long and painful. The Kampe screeched and began doing complex maneuvers that I parried desperately. I then made a water clone out of thin air. My control over water had improved because I had practiced every day when I had time. While the Kampe battled its second opponent, it forgot me for a second and I took the opportunity and I beheaded it. After 4 seconds it came back to life and bowed down to me.

"I am under your command master, said the Kampe with its raspy voice.

"I want nothing with you", I said and Athena herself come to me and, said

"Well done Perseus you have achieved what hundreds failed to do, therefore I give you permission to date my daughter". I was happy I could actually date Annabeth without Athena glaring murderously at me. "Now time for you to return to Camp Half-Blood" said Athena.

I went back to camp hoping Annabeth was there to greet me, but no such luck. I then went to my cabin to put my stuff away when I saw another person's stuff, mystified I went to the dining pavilion to eat. Then I saw that there was another person in my table.

**As I say again please be nice. Give me comments on how to write better. Thank You. Review!**

**Best regards,**

**Pilotwater2000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I really appreciate the reviews so keep them coming. ****So on to the story. {^_^}**

Chapter 2

Percy P.O.V

I walked over to my table and sat down while watching the new boy. He was about 2 years younger than be, you could say he was handsome except he had a broken nose and overly large ears and he was getting mobbed by a whole lot of people. I wondered why. Then snippets of the conversation came to me …"man he is awesome" …"he took down two dracaena without training wow"! Instead of talking I decided to sit in my table. As soon as I sat, the boy came up to me, no swaggered up to m and shouted "Get of my table boy"

I replied quietly since Octavian had implied that quiet voice can sometimes make it more threatening than shouting. I replied" So it's your table is it, well sorry to burst your bubble but I am the son of Poseidon so this table is mine, and any way I am older than you. With that I started eating. This action infuriated him more than anything I said, because it showed that I didn't give a pickle jar (put your own curse word if you wish on the underline) about him.

He boasted" Well did you know that I beat two dracaena without any training"!

I calmly replied" I do now, now that told me that and what are you doing in my table"? He was about to reply when a sea scent reached my nose and Poseidon appeared.

He said "Meet your new brother Maos and did you hear that he took down two dracaena without training".

"I've been hearing that all morning", I said

"Well be nice to your brother", he said and then he personally invited Maos to his palace. I was angry would be an understatement I was furious, when was the last time he invited me to his palace, I thought, none, he hadn't even invited me to his palace once!

Everybody began flocking him again but I still had my old friends Annabeth, Nico, Stoll brothers, surprisingly Clarisse, and some people in Athena cabin who were looking at him with resentment. I went to bed early so I wouldn't meet him face to face. In the morning I decided to go to the sword arena, that the only place where I can vent my feelings. I was literally crushed when I saw that my girlfriend was hugging my idiotic, boastful, know-it-all of a brother. Good thing I decided to hide behind a bush and listen in.

"I love you Annabeth", Maos said

"I love you too", said Annabeth with no hesitation at all.

"How are we going to tell it to my stupid brother", replied Maos

It has been a day since I came back and they are already on a relationship. I didn't know how long this relationship lasted. I couldn't stop the tears from coming through. Now they decided to kiss deeply and with passion. This shattered my heart into a hundred pieces. I left silently.

**End of Flashback**

As I went back to my cabin I ran as tears overwhelmed me. This question went through my head the whole time, What do I do now?


End file.
